A sports hoop is a large load box mounted spoiler for a pickup truck or similar motor vehicle. This document relates to a new and improved sports hoop incorporating a one-piece internal frame clad in a lightweight cover and incorporating slip joints and expansion joints so as to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance under substantially any ambient temperature conditions to which the sports hoop might be exposed when in use.